You Still Love Me, Don't You?
by Javelin 693
Summary: Hayate invites Ayumu for a walk together while in Las Vegas. As they go out together, Hayate needed to find out if she still has feelings for him. Meanwhile the trio follows them, recording their mishaps. Can Hayate confess his feelings to her, or will he miss his chance, not knowing it forever in his life? Also shenanigans are added.


**Hello, everyone. Javelin 693 reporting in. This is my second fanfiction (and will not be related to my first fic, also please read my first fic which is called 'Rivalry Rundown' which is a Need For Speed fiction) that i written. And this time, it's romantic comedy instead. Even though it's my first time writing a romantic comedy story.**

 **I maybe a fan of Nagi x Hayate, but that doesn't mean i will leave out other girls that had love interest to him. Especially Ayumu. So then, as i was thinking about about making stories, i thought about making a oneshot about Hayate and Ayumu after watching episode 8 of Can't Take My Eyes Off You. And at that scene, after she said that she was glad to be alone with him in the city of Las Vegas, Hayate blushed, indicating that he (possibly) still had feelings for her. And then, it hit me in the head like a sniper shot. Why not make a fanfic about Hayate shared his feelings to her.**

 **Note that this takes place in the near aftermath of episode 12 where they are still in Las Vegas.**

 **With that said, sit back and let your imagination flow.**

 **Also fair warning, this fic is intended to be longer, which means some crack, violence (at one point), parodies without censorship and maybe shenanigans are contained and some bad words.**

 **Proceed with caution.**

 **[At Starside Hotel]**

At the Starside Hotel, in room 512, inside there was a flat-screen TV was broadcasting the capture of the remaining robberies had been apprehended by the authorities with four girls which are the student council trio, Izumi Segawa who was wearing an orange and white plain shirt underneath her orange jacket with her yellow short denim pants with leggings, Risa Asakaze with her blue sleeveless blouse with her leggings and a yellow jacket, Miki Hanabishi with her usual green shirt underneath her green sleeveless blouse, and a dark purple, twin tailed girl named Ayumu Nishizawa, who was wearing her blue and orange shirt with her beige shorts was watching the local news.

"( _This is your local news at 12, bringing you the latest updates in Nevada_.)" Said the female reporter on the TV screen in english, obviously. "( _Last night, at 8:47p.m., local time, at Las Vegas, a wanted robbery as well as his associates were in custody by the Las Vegas Police Department. They were wanted for multiple robberies in New York, Brooklyn and San Francisco. While authorities will not release the identity of the robbers, it appeared to be that they will face sentence for 3 years in prison._ )"

"Geez, why does the authorities keep secrets everytime? It's not that bad if everyone found out who he really is." Said Ayumu while eating a cheese burger from Burger King.

"Heck if i know." Said Risa. "Maybe they are aliens in disguise who are trying to make a living just like in Men In Black." She said again with a little excitement on her face.

Izumi, Miki and Ayumu sweatdropped.

Ayumu faked a cough. Then said "I don't think those guys exist. Except in movies though."

"Maybe, but who knows that they're real?" Said Risa again, correctifying the twin tailed girl. "That's a chance..."

"... we don't want to do." Interrupted Miki.

"Oh, come on Miki." Said Risa. "Sure it's a bad idea, but in the end, it will be worth it. Besides, what if we can be famous when we can record strange stuff like that other people does on YouTube?"

"Well, good luck if you don't mind getting caught or if not, killed, Risa. Cause i will take over your fame when you're gone." Replied Miki.

Then, Risa's eyes are shadowed under her bangs with a sweatdrop as well with her mouth wide open.

"Maybe... you have a point there." Said Risa while joining her one finger to her other finger repeatedly.

"Ni Ha Ha Ha." Izumi faked a laugh with her eyes closed after hearing Miki's words.

'For a daughter of a Government Official, sometimes she is a jerk.' thought Ayumu. 'But nonetheless, she is still a good person.' She added again.

As she was continuing eating her burger, she watched the TV, this time broadcasting the news about a street race in New York between an orange Lamborghini Aventador and a black Aston Martin One-77.

"Oh, look. A race." said Izumi, pointing at the TV.

"It's called street racing, Izumi. Which are technically illegal." Said Miki

"Eeeehhh." Said Izumi with a surprised look on her face. "Why are they doing it, Miki-chan?" She said it with a curious look.

She beamed up to Izumi, saying with a serious face. "Ever since the movie The Fast and The Furious, people are trying to look cool by replicating the stunt that were performed." And then, her serious face has become more serious. "That is why people like them must be taught a lesson."

"Fueee." Izumi said in a shocking tone. "That sounds dangerous."

"It is." Miki replied.

'Does she used to be a car enthusiast?' Thought Ayumu, finishing her burger.

Then she stand up, putting back the chair under the table. And then head to the door.

"I'll take a walk outside, girls." Notified Ayumu to the trio.

"Okay." Said Risa

"Be careful out there." Said Miki

"Can you buy Caramel Apples for us when you get back?" Said Izumi.

Ayumu, Miki and Risa sweatdropped.

'For real?' They all thought.

"What?" Asked Izumi

"Nothing." They replied all together to Izumi

As she put her palm on the knob of the door, she opened it. And coincidentally, she saw a young man with a girlishly face but handsome as well standing in front of the door with his usual butler attire. It was no one else but Hayate Ayasaki, the Sanzenin's combat butler and love interest.

"Oh, Hayate-kun. Good afternoon." Ayumu greeted the butler and her eyes of heart.

"Good afternoon to you too, Nishizawa-san." He greeted back to her.

"Um, what are you doing standing in front of the door?" Asked Ayumu.

"Well, i was wondering if i can invite you to take a walk with me." Said the blue-haired butler. "Ojou-sama said that she was busy doing her business so she asked me to take my time to enjoy my break for now." He said again with a smile with his eyes closed in a cheerful way.

The twin tailed girl stood there, processing of what the young man said. 'Is it really happening? Am i dreaming this moment? Is Hayate-kun actually inviting me for a walk, alone together?' she thought.

Then she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Then she pinched harder to make sure she'd woke up from her fantasy.

But her consciousness was already on her mind as she was still standing in front of Hayate.

"Um, Nishizawa-san. Are you feeling fine today?" interrupted Hayate while a bead of sweat dropped, looking at the girl with a 'what is she doing?' face.

"Oh!" Ayumu sqealed, her attention to answer his question was focused.

"Y-yes! I'm fine thanks." She replied

Then Hayate looked at her condition to her face as she looked like she is occupied for the day. "Um, if you don't want to go out with me, then that's fi-"

"No! No! I really wanted to go on a walk anyway. M-maybe we should walk together, you know, since america might be filled with something that can happen in movies." A flustered girl said so

"Oh. That's wonderful. I was thinking of that too. So, where would you want to go, Nishizawa-san?" The butler asked

"Well, anywhere but here." Ayumu replied

"Okay. Let's go." He said with a smile with his eyes closed

As they are walking away from the hotel room that Ayumu was sleeping in, without any notice, the trio looked at the two that is approaching the elevator. They saw Hayate pressed the elevator button.

"I think Hayata-kun is on a date with Ayumu." Said Miki, looking at them

"See? I told you Hayata-kun wasn't on to his eyes at mine." Said Risa, looking at the two as well while confirming that the butler doesn't have feelings for her

"Should we go follow them?" Said Miki while still looking at the two

"You grab the camera and I'll get my notebook and a pen." replied Risa

"What about me?" said Izumi

"Well..." Risa said, thinking of what should Izumi do before she had an idea.

"How about you carry our bag full of snacks and stuff

in case those two go out longer." said Risa

"Nneeeehhh. Not this again." said Izumi with a negative reaction

"Look." Miki interpreted "Between the three of us, you are the one that never gets tired all the time, Izumi."

"But that doesn't mean i always get to carry a bag full of snacks." Izumi protested the idea of being a walking supply storage

"Well, you are." Risa added the sentence that Miki said "So unless you are a lazy hippo that always get to go on a mud and roll over like excited, i suggest you get the stuff."

"Who are you calling a hippo?" Izumi said in an annoyed look on his face while getting the said bag.

"Oh. And also the room key." reminded Miki

"Meanie heads." muttered Izumi

Then, the sound of the elevator bell rings. The doors of the elevator then opened, waiting for someone to press the floor button.

"Hey, Hayate-kun. I wanted to ask something." said Ayumu

"What is it, Nishizawa-san?" asked Hayate

"What's Nagi-chan doing if she told you she was busy?" asked Ayumu

"Well..." Hayate said while thinking of what did his master said to him

 **[2 Minutes earlier]**

Hayate was watching a TV about the news that broadcasted the robberies arrested, which was the same time Ayumu and the trio watched. He recognized the man in the picture shown next to the unnamed reporter.

'Well, i'm glad that those guys won't do more harm than that last night anymore.' thought Hayate, which caused him to feel a little bit uneasy about thinking that he died getting stabbed straight to his heart by the robber.

"Hayate! Hayate!" a loud call was heard as well as a knock was heard at the hotel door. It was a voice that he always recognized.

"Coming, Ojou-sama!" replied the butler to the young Sanzenin heiress

As he stood up from the couch he was sitting in front of the TV, he headed to the door to provide service and help to his mistress.

Then he opened the door, to see Nagi Sanzenin and Maria standing in front of him.

"Yes. What is it, Ojou-sama?" asked the butler

"Well, i was thinking of staying in the hotel room for now. You know, since i'm still tired and all from last night. So, i think you should take a break for a while." said Nagi

"Really?" asked Hayate, wondering if that was suggestible for him to take a break for a while

Then, Maria walked up to him and say, "It's okay. I'll look after her while you enjoy your free time." With that, she gave him 100 dollars.

"Umm..." he hesitated to say anything, not sure if he wanted to take his break for now

Then, he saw Maria smiled at him. Giving the 'It will be fine. Trust me.' face.

"Okay. Okay. If you say so, Maria-san." said Hayate, taking and putting a hundred dollars in his pocket

"Good then. Have a nice day off for now." said Maria, while guiding Nagi to their room they are staying

While he was grabbing the key room to go out for a walk, still had his butler uniform on, upon walking outside the room and closing the door, in the distance he heard Maria saying something to Nagi.

"Told you not to stay up all night to play your video games." said Maria while guiding the 13 year old to their room

"But i almost won." replied Nagi

"Even so, you could've wait until tomorrow." said Maria with a 'really?' look on her face

"I want to beat Chiharu's highscore." replied the twin tailed blonde girl before yawning

"Come on now. It's not good for you if you keep doing that now, was it?" said Maria before closing the door behind them

'So she was busy doing her job at beating Chiharu-san's highscore.' thought Hayate while faked a laugh with his eyes closed

 **[Back to the present]**

"So, Nagi-chan's busy sleeping or something now?" said Ayumu while sweatdropping

"Seems to look like it." replied Hayate faked a laugh again

As the elevator door closed in front of them, the trio approached the now sealed elevator door.

"There they off." said Risa

"I wonder what he is up to." wondered Miki

"This will be an internet sensation." said Risa in excitement

"Yes. A scandalous act of the butler will be revealed. Will this be a good thing or the other way around?" Miki said to the camera "Find out soon."

With those three words, she turned the camera off.

"Well, this should be fun." Risa smirked while rubbing her hands. "Wonder how many people might watched 'The Scandalously debt-ridden butler dating a beauty in Vegas' when we post it?" Wondered Risa

"This should turn out well. It's our good opportunity to make our fame shine bright like a neon in the darkness." said Miki

"Alright. Let's get go...wait, what's taking Izumi so long?" wondered Risa, realizing that Izumi wasn't behind them

They head out to check on Izumi due to the delay she took in the room. And when they approached the said room, she saw she was rushing from place to place, lifting stuff in panic.

"What's with Izumi?" Miki wondered

Risa lifted both of her shoulders, signing the 'i don't know' reaction, then asking, "Oi. What's with you Izumi-chan?"

"Can't find it. Can't find it. Can't find it." the purple twin tailed girl muttered in worry

"Can't find what?" asked Miki

"The key to the room." replied Izumi in worry

As the Segawa girl was worrying about losing both the key and the couple, while finding the key, the other two looked at the wall with a sweatdrop...which was the key located hanging on the keyhanger

Risa then clear her throat, attracting the attention of Izumi, before pointing to where the key was.

"Ni Ha Ha Ha. Sorry. Forgot that it was there." she faked her laugh, trying to cover up her clumsiness.

Then Risa grabbed the keys and gave it to Izumi.

"(Okay! Let's go!)" Izumi said in minor english while dashing off ahead of the two.

"You know, for someone that has a bubbly personality, she sure is clumsy." Whispered Miki to Risa

"Well, she is 'Izumi'." Risa whispered back to Miki

With that, their stalking mission on Hayate and Ayumu begins.

 **[At the elevator door]**

While the two couple stepped off from the elevator, they were talking about something.

"It's a wonderful day that we got to stroll around this beautiful place." said Ayumu

"Wished Ojou-sama was with us though." Hayate said, still unsure about taking a walk at a time like this

Ayumu then turned her head to the blue-haired butler. "Don't worry, Hayate-kun. I'm sure she is fine." ensured the twin tailed girl

Then, the butler thought for a second. He felt that he might be worry about Nagi, but then, he suddenly thought that it's just him worrying too much.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right. I worried too much." said Hayate

Then they glanced each other. Thinking that it would be a good idea to stroll in the streets of Vegas.

"So, how about going to a place where we can eat? I haven't eaten yet." suggested Hayate

"Well... okay." said Ayumu, thought that she already ate. But she doesn't want to slip off this chance from her "I am hungry anyway." she lied

"Okay now. Let's get going." said Hayate, smiling at Ayumu

Then as they were headed to the hotel exit door, the other elevator sounded a bell, before opening it's doors, containing Izumi, Risa and Miki.

The trio stepped out of the elevator, looking for the couple.

"Now where did they go?" Said Miki while searching

At then Risa and Izumi helper her to search for them. Then, Izumi pointed out and say "There they are." which is at the exit.

"Fueeeehh. They're actually going out on a date." Said Izumi in excitement

"Yosh! This is it." Said Risa, clenching her fist in excitement while gritting her teeth. "This will be a good romantic movie that we will ever record. So good that it will be better than making Hayata-kun crossdress by wearing a cat costume with cat ears while forcing him to say 'meow' in front of the camera. Oh, this will be good." The shrine maiden said, giving a thumbs up to them.

The two of them sweatdropped, thinking that Risa has something wrong on her head.

"Um. When was the part 'making him crossdress' was our to do list ever since?" Questioned the light blue-haired girl

"We don't." replied Risa while showing them a video of Hayate in a cat costume cowering with Risa stand in front of him holding a whip via her smartphone

"*Please. No more.*" Said Hayate, blushed with his eyes in tears

"*No. I'm not done yet Hayata-kun*" Said Risa "*I still want to play with you. And i want you to say 'meow' when i do this.*"With that, the sound of a whip was heard.

"*Ahhhn .*" His (cute) moaning was heard "*P-please, stop, Asakaze-san.*"

"*Then say 'MEOW'*" screamed Risa before a loud whip sound was heard in her smartphone

"*AAAAAHHH! *" squealed Hayate loudly, with his tears dripping from his eyes across his feminine face that was redder than before

"*Ny-nyyaaaahhhhh...*" Hayate moaned weakly while still crying in pain, panting

"*Good kitty*" Said Risa, patting his head.

With that, Miki and Izumi dropped the 'What the hell did we just watched?' face.

"When did you... uh, recorded this?" asked Miki, disbelieving that she does that to the blue-haired butler

"After we got back from Ayumu's grandmother's house." replied Risa

"Poor Hayata-kun." said Izumi

"Pfft." Risa hold her laugh, thinking of something. "More like Hayata-'kyun'."

The trio laughed at the joke Risa made, attracting the attention of several people and staffs in the main floor of the hotel, before realizing it.

"(Um. Sorreeehh)" Risa said, in broken english to the public

Then the people and staffs continue to mind their own business.

"Okay. No standing around here now. (Let's go.)" declared Risa, before the trio walked outside.

 **[On the streets of Las Vegas]**

Ayumu and Hayate are walking the sidewalk of the nearby fountain that reminded the both of them about the last incident about one of the sprayer broke out, splashing directly at Ayumu. The both of them thought that it's best not to talk about it. They walked around to find either a restaurant, or a stall which usually they would end up. They kept walking for a few minutes until they eventually stopped in front of KFC.

"Well, at least if there's food in there." said Hayate while looking at her. "What do you think, Nishizawa-san?"

"It will do, Hayate-kun." replied Ayumu

Then, they stepped into the restaurant and saw a short queue. They stand behind the queue to order themselves some food to eat.

"(I'd like to take 2 pieces of hot and spicy please)" Said the man at the counter.

"(Two pieces of hot and spicy)" ordered the staff at the cooker before turning his attention back to him. "(Anything else?)"

("That'll be all.") replied the man

("Just wait.") said the staff

Meanwhile, Ayumu was thinking about what she should order while Hayate on the other hand looking around to see if there are empty tables, which most of them are occupied.

"Hayate-kun. You'll go find a place to sit while I order something for us." said Ayumu

"No. I can't leave you here. Besides, you should sit. I'll order it for you." Hayate insisted on her to take a seat

"I don't think you could understand what that guy said." Ayumu replied, before adding. "You do know english, don't you?"

"Not that good, unfortunately." he replied with a sigh

"Don't worry. Hina-san taught me about english on my free time back then. So maybe if you find a place for us to sit while i order something for you would be fine for you?" said the girl

"Yes, yes. I will." said Hayate "Oh, and i would like to try one of the Crispy Tenders. I heard from Segawa-san and Ojou-sama that they're delicious."

After that, he left her with a hundred dollars while finding a place to sit. He searched for it and few seconds later, he found a place to sit down and eat. As he can see Ayumu ordering at the counter, he thought of something about her. Deep in his mind, he recalled that ever since he dropped out from Shiomi High School, Ayumu did confessed her love to him. He thought that he wanted to love her back, but seeing that he saw a vision of Nagi crying if he ever stayed with Ayumu, he had no choice but to reject it. And quite possibly, he also thought that she doesn't love him anymore. That is, until he recalled another thing that he didn't know this until he actually found out if that is true.

After a while, his train of thought was interrupted when he saw her approaching him with the food on the tray that she ordered. Then, she put the tray on the table before sitting down.

Hayate had his crispy tenders with a lemonade, while Ayumu had 2 pieces of chicken and a cola. They are serving in.

Meanwhile, right outside of the restaurant, the trio watched the two ate their meal. Miki was recording the whole thing they do, Risa writes down the things they do while commented about the two, and Izumi, is just plain Izumi as she ate some snacks she bought from 7 eleven.

"This just in, the debt-ridden butler just had a romantically dinner with the girl with blue twin tails." said Risa while commenting about the two "This will be our greatest documentary we have ever shoot ever. Will they reveal their love each other, or forever will they be lost in separation? Find out soon!" she said again. With her right arm pointing up in the air in excitement.

"Nice one, Risa." said Miki

"I could've said that myself to you too." replied Risa

"Now, let's keep up the documentary so we can record more of Hayata-kun's mishaps." said Miki

As they were drawing their attention to the two, which are still enjoying their meal, keep recording about the two. Then, out of nowhere, an african-american policeman approaching to the trio.

"(Hey! What are you doin'?") said the officer to the trio

"Oh no." said the trio

Meanwhile, when they were about to finish their meal, at the same time the officer was talking to the trio. The two are still unaware of the trio's presence.

"(Dispatch. This is officer Jackson. Reporting a possible 10-14 in my area. Individuals are 3 girls in their age possibly from 14 to 16 and they are with me. Doing an inspection for possible crime attempt.") said the now named officer Jackson who was checking on the trio that had that nervous look on their faces to make sure they will not do anything above the law.

"(*10-4 officer Jackson. Proceed with caution, over.*)" the male operator said

"(Copy that dispatch. 10-3.)"

'At this rate, we won't be able to get our next shot soon if he keeps checking us out.' thought Risa

'Oh come on. Get it over with. You're ruining our chance here.' thought Miki to the officer who is clearly destroy their chance

'Daddy. Kotetsu-kun. Please save me.' thought Izumi, shivering in fear while crying out if she ever get into jail.

'Well, at least they are still inside as we speak.' thought Risa before looking at the two couples, only to see that they already left

"Eh? Where'd they go?" she said before seeing the two walk together from the restaurant and them. The other two saw them as well.

"Uh oh. There they go." the trio said which of course in japanese, which surprised him

"(What the? Japanese girls?)" muttered Jackson

'We have to do something or we'll lose them.' Thought the trio without thinking about the officer

"(Uhh, dispatch. I'm updating the description about the three individuals. They are also japanese. I repeat, japanese foreigners.)" said the officer

Then, the trio turned their attention to the officer

"(*Copy that. Bring them in, over. We have an officer who knows how to speak japanese. He'll interrogate those three girls.*) said the operator

"(Affirmitive, dispatch. En route to HQ, over.)" Jackson said "(Allright girls. Move along.)" he said to the trio, telling them to move along from Ayumu and Hayate which grew more distant

"Crap. We got to do something." suggested Risa

"And how can we do that if we're obviously being mistaken as a prowler by this dumb cop?" said Miki

"Daddy. Fueeeehh. Help me." muttered Izumi in fear while wincing and sobbing for her father.

"(Hey. Shut up.)" said the officer

"(Okeh.)" Risa replied in broken english, again

They needed to get away from the officer. They are trying to think of a plan to shake the officer off of them. And that's where Izumi had an idea.

"Risa-chin. Miki-chan." Izumi whispered to the two.

"What is it, Izumi?" whispered Miki

"I happened to put marbles inside our bag. Maybe we can use that on him." planned Izumi

"For once, you really had to be prepared for anything Izumi-chan." said Risa with a smirk

The officer was curious of what are they talking about. Then the two girls lined themselves behind Izumi. As he approached them, he was about to holster his TZ-11 Taser. Only to see that Risa unzipped the front section of the bag and dumped marbles at him.

"(What the...!)" the officer said, slipping right to a metal sign to his face that said 'Watch your head', thus making him scream out loud in pain.

"Come on let's catch up to them." said Miki while running with her partners

As they ran from the officer, who was still lying on the ground in pain, they looked at him. And then they thought about what if they will be wanted until they got caught. So with that in mind, they will try to stay away from police officers for now until they got back.

"So much for friendly ness." Said Miki before continuing "Guess we need to hide from them, huh?"

"Guess so." said Risa

"I want to listen to a funny music right now." Izumi said, saying that she wanted a comic relied, or at least she mistakenly said so

"I know one." said Risa while searching a bunch of music in her phone for Izumi to listen, only to play F*k Tha' Police by N.W.A.

"How about this?" said Risa, about to throw up a laugh

Both of them sweatdropped, although Izumi covered her ears because she dislikes music with explicit words.

"What? You said you wanted a comic relief, right?" said Risa

They just stared at her.

 **[At an undisclosed part of the road]**

Hayate and Ayumu walked around to enjoy the nice view of shops and stuffs. As they walked around from shop to shop, they stumbled across a souvenir store.

"Hayate-kun. Let's go in there. They have an interesting looking necklace." Said Ayumu while looking at the necklace that had golds and diamonds that are shaped and crafted well

"Sure." replied Hayate with a smile, agreeing the dark-blue haired girl's suggestion. Then they walked inside the shop to look at the said souvenir.

"Wow. It is interesting." Hayate said in amazement about the necklace. "You might look beautiful if you try that on, Nishizawa-san."

Ayumu blushed by his words, making a point that she'll look beautiful if she wanted to put it on. "Th-thank you, Hayate-kun." she said nervously

"You're welcome." he said, smiling cheerfully

As Ayumu imagine that what would she look like if she put the necklace on, Hayate still thinking about her confession of love to him.

'I never had a chance to say that i loved her back. But still, she could've still love me even then.' Thought Hayate. 'Maybe this is my chance to confess her back. But i have a feeling something bad is going to happen.'

Ayumu giggled, still in a fantasy about her wearing the necklace. Making Hayate blushed.

'No. It's just me. Nothing bad couldn't happened.' thought Hayate, before taking a step forward towards her

He was going to confess back to find out if she still love him. He needs to know if she kept her feeling deep down in her heart. So, he did what he needed to do.

But however, as he was about to say anything, the TV played a loud music before an annannouncement was heard.

"(*We interrupt this program for an important alert to citizens of Nevada.*)" the news reporter said. "(Just 30 minutes earlier, a prison bus crashed at the Nevada desert not far from Las Vegas which was carrying inmates including the infamous masked robbery.)" The picture of the man that stabbed Hayate with the Kurotsubaki was shown "(Although one was escaped from the said bus. Which is this man shown in this picture. Citizens are advised to be on a lookout for this man.)" Said the reporter

"Um. We should head back to the hotel. I had a bad feeling about outside now." said Ayumu after hearing the news

"Y-yeah. That sounds good to me." replied Hayate, saddened that his chance spoiled

They walked out to the sidewalk where they are going back to the hotel. Meanwhile, at the otherside of the sidewalk, avoiding public attention (or so they thought) by hiding in a large trashcan, was monitoring their movements. They followed them.

"You writing it down, Risa?" said Miki to her as she records the two couples.

"Yeah." replied Risa, only writing a tic tac toe on it.

Back at the two, who are on their way back. Hayate, hesitated to what he wanted to say about her. But at the same time he wanted to say it. He tried to fight his will to break the silence and confess her back, but his will was stronger than he imagined. So he let out a sigh, resigning to his hesitation. His sigh had attracted Ayumu.

"Hayate-kun?" said the girl "What is it?"

"Um... I... I..." said the blue-haired butler and then stopped to a standstill

"Hayate-kun? What's wrong?" said Ayumu, with a puzzled look

Hayate standed onto his tracks, blushing while fight his will from hesitating.

Back at the trio who was about to witness a love confession while documenting a romantic moment between the two. Although Izumi watched them while eating her unfinished snack that she bought recently. Risa took a bite from Izumi's snack.

"Come on, Hayata-kun. Kiss her." Miki said

Back at the two. Which Hayate still hesitated to confess. Ayumu then go up close to the butler.

"Is there something wrong, Hayate-kun?" Ayumu asked.

Then the trio went to the side of the sidewalk and got closer to them. Surprisingly, the two aren't aware of their presence. In fact, they are just 7 feet away from them.

"Well, i... i... l-l..." Hayate struggled to say it. However, he was interrupted by a gunshot from the distance.

"What the...?" Hayate said in shock. The two turned to look at the source, to find that the robber was shown on the news shot rounds at the pursuing officer.

"(All civilians get down!)" shouted the officer before the people crouch down on the ground, the two as well. With the exception of the trio who was still hiding in a trashcan safely.

Then multiple shots was heard. The robber also fired his gun while taking cover. The gunfight lasted a while and the robber make a run for it and shoot the officers. One of the officers then point it at his legs to paralyze him. Fired a shot and then the robber grunted a little as the bullet gone straight to his right leg. He then lost his balance and plummet into the two with hard force. They both grunted from the hard impact onto each other. As the robber tried to get up, he saw Ayumu next to himself. Then, he got an idea. He then grabbed hold on Ayumu, taking her as a hostage in-hand pointing a gun on her head.

"(Don't move! I'll kill her!)" shouted the man to the officer

"Nishizawa-san!" shouted Hayate, which gave the robber the attention to him

"(You!?! I thought you're dead!)" said the robber in panic

"Eh? Dead?" said a puzzled Ayumu

"(Dosen't matter anyway. If only i had my team with me, we'd shoot you and take your girl to a sex club.)" taunted the robber

"Hayate-kun! Do something!" said Ayumu in a panic state about the robber's words "I'm too young to get raped in a sex club!"

"(Shut up, bitch!)" yelled the robber

"Why, you..." growled Hayate, angrily while clenching his right fist.

"(Uh, uh, uh.)" said the robber, interrupting Hayate. "(It's only fair that i ruin you in return the favor of ruining me.)"

"(This doesn't have to end like this, douchebag! Give it up!)" said the officer while aiming a gun at the robber.

"(How about after i sell her to the strip club.)" said the robber while taking one step back to the other step another

'Mom. Dad. Kazuki. I'm sorry if i can't go home.' she thought to herself while crying

Just as the robber looked back while watching the other people in front of him. The three amiga was preparing a surprise attack to throw the robber off balance so that they can save Ayumu and take the credit as a heroic citizen.

'Get ready, thief. We are about to beat you up.' thought Risa

'You will pay for interrupting love.' thought Miki

'Yay. This is exciting getting to catch a real kidnapper' thought Izumi

Just as the robber was going to make his move, suddenly, out of nowhere the three girls jumped and grabbed onto him, causing him to drop his gun and his hostage.

"(What the!?!)" said the thief while the trio still grabbed onto him.

Hayate and Ayumu as well as the officers was surprised by the surprise attack commited by the trio. But his thoughts of how the girls got there could wait as the robber shaked hardly, causing the trio to lose grip and fall off to him. Now this is his chance to attack him and teach him a lesson he'll never forget. Hayate charged at him without the robber notice him.

Then the thief tried to make a run for it when suddenly he turned around to see Hayate charged towards him. He didn't had enough time to react as Hayate attemped a strong, low kick straight to his balls, stunning him for a while before grabbing his right shoulder, punching his left face with his right arm, and then punching his right face with his left arm, punching his stomach before doing a strong uppercut to his chin, causing him to fall back to the window, crashing and smashing into a window and a bunch of souvenirs, thus knocking him out.

"(Jesus Christ! That wimpy dude just kick that dumbass like he was nuthin'!)" said the first officer, witnessing in amazement as Hayate just took out a robber that is taller, bigger and muscular than the butler

"(I don't think he's a wimp, Frank.)" said the second officer, who has his name mentioned. "(He could've looked like he's a wimp. Y'know, the clothes covered him.)"

"(Probably)" replied the first officer

As Hayate turned around to see Ayumu if she is okay, the officers who was still looking at Hayate, thought of something.

"(Y'know. He kinda look like something from an anime.)" said the second officer

"(Nah. He kinda look like Liam Neeson junior.)" said the first officer

Ayumu was just standing there, thinking that he may have gone too far about that attack.

"Are you okay, Nishizawa-san?" said Hayate

"That was way too rough." replied Ayumu

"Eh?" he said with a sweatdrop

"I mean, sure you do that to save me, but the way you attacked that guy, plus smashing someone's souvenir shop just to knock him out was just too much." said Ayumu, criticizing Hayate's way of attack.

"But that punk said that he wanted to sell you to the strip club. Of course i do that." muttered Hayate darkly

Ayumu sweatdropped

"Oh, i almost forgot. Those girls." reminded Hayate, before turning around, only to see that they had cuffs on their hands.

"(Yeah. That's right. Never mess around with da' Five-O's)" said officer Jackson, satisfied with the trio's arrest

"Hey! Let go of us. We helped you!" said Risa, while being dragged by an officer along with the other two

"I want a lawyer! A LAWYER!" screamed Miki

"DADDY! HELP ME!" shouted Izumi, crying in fear with her puppy eyes and a runny nose

Both of Hayate and Ayumu sweatdropped

("Well, live up to it girls. This is what you get for resisting arrest.") said the third officer while escorting the trio along with the three officers who held them in cuffs

"(Wait!)" said Ayumu in english to the officer

Then, the policeman turned his attention to her

"(You know them?)" asked the officer

"(Yes. They are my friends. They're with me.)" answered AyumuAyumu

"(Well, can you ask your friends why do they assaulted an officer while resisting arrest?)" asked the officer

With that, she headed up to them and asked why do they assaulted an officer.

"Girls. Why did you attack the poor officer?" asked Ayumu

She waited for a few seconds before Miki opened her mouth

"Well, you see..." stated Miki

"...we heard you two are going for a walk together, and..." continued Risa

"... we thought if we record you two on a date for our documentary." said Izumi

"IZUMI!" shouted Miki and Risa

"I'm sorry." said Izumi, with her puppy eyes again in tears as well as she is sniffing

Ayumu, Miki and Risa sweatdropped

"No, actually. We're the ones who should be apologizing." said the two girls

Ayumu then interrupted "So, it's like that you two assumed that we are dating, or so you girls thought?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Well. That explains everything."said Ayumu, before she approached the officer, talking to him. After a brief chat, the two then turned their attention to the trio in cuffs

"(Alright, boys. Uncuff them.)" ordered the officer to the other one who held the trio in cuffs, before they uncuffed the girls

"Thank you. Finally" Said Risa

"Guess i don't need a lawyer after all." said Miki

"... . Whew." Izumi said in relief

Ayumu then walked up to Hayate.

"Hayate-kun. As i was saying, regardless, you did great for saving me." Ayumu paused and then, "Thank you, Hayate-kun."

Then, Hayate, not wanting to slip off his chance to confess, thinking about going to YOLO mode. Ayumu barely notice his look on his face.

"Hayate-kun?" Ayumu asked

He then killed his hesitant feelings and grabbed both of her shoulders.

"Nishizawa-san!" said the YOLO mode Hayate, not realizing that some people looking at them "I wanted to say it, but i felt hesitated to say it. I was afraid to say it, but i wanted to tell you how i feel about you. I wanted you to know that i still had those feelings ever since you said those three words to me. I WANTED to know how you feel about me. I-i..i..."

Ayumu put her right hand on his mouth, stopping him from talking more. Then, she leaned in closer to his face, putting her left palm to his firm, slightly muscular chest and wrapping her right arm around his neck, making the two blush.

As Ayumu stared directly to his eyes, she felt like waiting for him to ask one question that Hayate was telling to her clearly.

"Nishizawa-san?" said Hayate, still blushing. "You still love me, don't you?" Asked Hayate softly

"Yes. I still love you." answered Ayumu

Hayate smiled. "I'm glad i hear those words."

With that, Hayate quickly got up close to Ayumu in the lips, with his eyes clenching shut, making Ayumu shocked, before embracing Hayate's kiss, closing her eyes.

Without knowing the officers, pedestrians and the trio looking at them, they were commenting about something about the two.

"Wait until YouTube sees this." said Miki

"Wish i have a handsome boyfriend like Hayata-kun." said Risa

"Mmmm. Finally. Caramel Apple." said Izumi, paying a little attention to the kissing couple, while eating her caramel apple that she just bought after she was uncuffed.

"(Still a better love story than twilight.)" said the first officer

"(Damn straight. Better than that shit.)" said officer Jackson

The kiss lasted a while now, while they strongly hugged each other from the kiss, until their kiss was interrupted by a loud ringtone from Risa's phone, which played the 'Pen Pineapple Apple Pen' song, which caused the kissing couple to stop their kissing.

"Of all the times that drunken sensei could've... for crying out loud." Risa grunted while going to answer her phone

The couple then had their senses up, not looking at each other.

"W-we should head back." said Ayumu, blushing

"Y-yeah." Hayate agreed

With that, the two departed to return to the Starside Hotel while the officers and pedestrians cheered the two. Although some officers and the pedestrians insisted them to continue.

While the two walked away from the scene, the trio was very excited to review the footage.

"Can't wait to see the recording we did." said Miki

"(Yo, girls. Mind if i watch too?)" said officer Jackson while pointing at the camera

"(Okey)" replied Risa, showing the officer the camera.

As Miki turned on the camera, she went into two menus and pressed Gallery, only to find that there are not even a single video was in it.

"(Okay. What is it you're going to show?)" asked Jackson

Then it hit Miki, that she forgot something.

"Forgot to put the memory card in. It was still in this bag." said Miki while pointing at the bag

That earned her a bonk at the back of her head from Risa.

"Miki, you dummy" said Izumi

"Sorry." Miki apologized

"(Huh. Guess that your hardwork is for nuthin'.)" said the officer

"So much for being famous." Risa said, before leaving the two to the hotelhotel

"Wait for me, Risa-chin." said Izumi, catching up to Risa

"Well. At least we get to save Ayumu." Miki said before joining the two

As the officer saw the trio departed, he thought, 'Gotta' admit, those girls are sometimes a bit useful. Plus, a gag had to put up with.'

Then, Miki took out a memory card and insert it. Turned her camera on and saw a bunch of videos the trio recorded.

"Aww, i'm sure we get another chance to record something awesome." Miki said

"Yeah, right." said Risa, denying what Miki said. "It's not like we got another chance to record something again."

However, after saying that, suddenly, the trio heard a siren in thethe distance as well as a roaring vehicle at the source. Then, it popped out to see that a green Lamborghini Huracan being chased by two police cars. Then Miki quickly pressed the record button to record the three cars clash. As the other police car is attempting a PIT maneuver, the Huracan slammed the e-brakes, spinning into a 180 turn, causing the cars to miss and zoom past through them. The Huracan then produce a lot of smoke from the burnout, before dashing away from the trio, leaving a pile of smoke behind the said car.

"Please tell me you record it, Miki." said Risa

"Oh, do i?" replied Miki, while showing a video of the recording

"Yay! We're going to be famous!" Izumi cheered on

"We get to record something that's nice today." said Miki

"Now that we got what we wanted, can we go back now?" Izumi asked

"Sure. I'm getting tired anyway." replied Risa

And then the girls walked back to the hotel to take a break while the two police cars got left behind by the Huracan dashed past them.

"Wonder how many people might watch this?" Asked Risa

"Depends." replied Miki

 **And thus ending my oneshot fic here. It took me 2 days to finish this. Now, i'll be thinking about how unlucky Hayate is, with more shenanigans on it.** **Hope you enjoy this fic cause if you did, don't forget to review it as well.** **This is Javelin 693, signing off.**


End file.
